Have we met before?
by squid-rings
Summary: -AU- This just goes to show how small the world we live in is. -sasusaku-
1. the unavoidable kiss

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto.

_Inner thoughts_

_Sasuke's inner thoughts in his dream_

* * *

A blonde haired male was cowering. Why wouldn't he? In front of him was the scariest thing he has ever known. 

"I-It was an a-accident.." he said as he trembled with fear. "P-Please d-don't k-kill me!!"

What scared him wasn't a monster. It wasn't even anything supernatural. It was just a girl. A girl with pink hair.

"An accident you say? Well, my dear Naruto.." she said as she stroked his chin "Don't worry, I will not kill you.. Not yet." she then grinned evilly

The girl was not ugly, that people tend to run away from her. She was quite attractive in fact. She also wasn't some over buffed chick that could beat the crap out of anyone. She was kind of skinny actually. She was just a normal girl, a girl with pink hair. But he feared her. He, the guy who always works out and trains, the guy who mastered a lot of martial arts, the guy who was rumored to be the second strongest guy in their school. He feared her. Feared the skinny yet attractive girl with pink hair.

"S-Sakura-chan.. W-What are you d-doing with that r-rope?"

"Relax Naruto.. I told you that I wouldn't kill you right?" she then proceeded to laugh maniacally. "Just.. relax.."

-GULP-

A few minutes later..

"Uhhmm.. dad?" a pink haired girl nervously said to her father over the phone. "D-Do we have.. uhhmm.. a-another house near my new school?" she asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"Dear, I'm afraid our other mansions are located far from your school.. which reminds me.. I have to build more over there.." answered her father over the phone. "Why do you ask dear? Is the one you're living in now unfit for you?"

"Uhhmm.. No." she answered truthfully "B-But I don't think I could stay around here anymore." she said while glaring at the tied up blonde in front of her. "Ehehe.. Something stupid happened.." she then proceeded to laugh nervously.

"What do you mean something stupid? Are you saying that you're going back here in the States?" her father then narrowed his eyes on the other line. "Sakura... Are you pregnant?!"

"W-WHAT?! DAD THAT IS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I'VE HEARD FROM YOU!! I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR TWO DAYS!!" she screamed "What do you take me for? A whore? That so hurts dad.." she finished dramatically, pretending to cry on the other line.

"Dear I didn't mean it that way!" her dad answered quickly "I just.. I don't know, assumed that since you said that something stupid happened."

"Dad, that could mean a lot of things.." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway.. remember that you cut me so deeply by assuming that." she exclaimed dramatically once again. "And for that, I think it's only fair that you never EVER punish your only daughter... no matter what she or her friend did." she finished in an all knowing tone.

"Sakura.." her father started warningly "What did you do?"

"Ehehe.. Dad, remember.. cutting me deeply.. ehehe.." she answered nervously once again.

"Sakura.." her father warned.

"OKAY!" Sakura snapped "NARUTOBURNEDTHE MANSIONDOWN!"

"WHAT?!" her father asked "Who did what?"

"Daddy, remember that I sooo love you.." Sakura said

"Sakura answer me now!" her father threatened.

-sigh-

"I said.. Naruto.. err.. "

"Uzumaki? Yes? What did he do?"

"Ermm.. he threw me a welcome home party.."

"And?"

"Ehehe.. the fireworks that he used.. kind of.. uhh.."

"Sakura spit it out.."

"HE BURNED THE MANSION DOWN!!"

"WHAT?!"

"B-but the fireworks were pretty daddy!" she said trying to change the subject.

"I knew you enjoyed the fireworks too Sakura-chan!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"How the hell did he burn such a huge mansion down?!" her father intervened

"Well, he thought that gun powder would boost the fireworks." she then laughed nervously again

"-sigh- I guess it can't be helped that you're friend is that stupid.."

"Daaaadd.. he's not stupid.. just.. just.." she trailed off trying to think of the right word to say. "a dobe.."

Her dad sighed again. "Well, anyway.. Like I told you, we have no other mansions in that vicinity, and no you are not staying at a lowly apartment. No daughter of mine is to stay at such filthy places.."

"An elitist much?" Sakura answered, then sighed "How about Ino's mansion? Can I stay with her?"

"The blonde girl who always screams?" her father asked

"Yes, the blonde girl who always screams.."

"No."

"No? but why?" she asked.

"I know what happened the last time you stayed with her." her father started "And I will not let that happen again.."

"A-ha-ha.." she laughed nervously.. "Yeah.. about that.. ehehe.. It was an accident?"

"No means no Sakura.."

"But dad.. where am I supposed to stay?"

"I have friends who live near your school, you can stay with them while the mansion gets fixed."

"But I don't want to stay with strangers!" she complained "They might be.. I don't know.. strange?"

"Sakura.. It wasn't my fault that you burned the mansion down, now is it."

"But I beg to differ father dear, it was Naruto who did the burning.." she said smugly

"Sakura.." her father warned.

"Fine." she said and then pouted "Where do they live?"

"I'll just call you later after I inform them."

"Oh well, love you dad. Bye."

"Love you too dear. Bye."

Then they both hung up.

"See Sakura-chan, that wasn't so bad!" the tied up blonde told her.

The girl just glared at him, and then smirked.

"S-Sakura-chan?" the boy started "W-what are you going to do with my ramen?"

Sakura's smirk seemed more evil

"Whatever are you talking about Naruto?" she asked innocently "I was just about to eat this ramen in front of you, but then again, I'm not a big fan of ramen, so I guess I'll just throw it away."

"W-What?!" he screamed "H-How could you be so evil?!" he said as anime tears fell down his face.

"To eat or not to eat? that is the question." she then looked at the blonde, an evil glint evident in her eyes. "Say Naruto, you do look starved. Do you want some ramen?" she teased. "But then again, too much ramen is bad for you.. So I guess.. I'll just throw it away.." she then proceeded to get up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the blonde screamed from behind her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day:**

"Okay let's see, turn left here and the house should be in front of me now."

The pink haired girl stopped the car she was driving and stared at the magnificent house that was in front of her.

"Whoa, it's a nice house." she stated. "Dad's friends sure are loaded.."

'Nice house' was huge understatement. In front of her was a magnificent mansion! One that would put even a castle to shame. To call it a nice house would just be an insult.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice coming from the speaker attached on the gate of the mansion asked.

"Well, is this the Uchiha residence?" the girl asked.

"And may I ask who this is and what their appointment is with the Uchihas?" the voice asked with a bored tone.

"Well, this is Haruno Sakura and.."

At hearing the word 'Haruno' the man manning the guard house peered into the screen in front of him and saw that it was a girl with pink hair. He immediately recognized the girl as the daughter of the second richest man in the world. How could he not? She was the only one with pink hair, and the man, being a part of her fan club easily recognized her from the pictures he has of her. He then immediately opened the gate to let the girl in.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE HARUNO SAKURA!! I TOTALLY LOOOVVEE YOU!!!!" the voice said.

A short pause and the girl sweat dropped. She then heard the man clear his throat and say in a cool and smooth voice "I mean, you may come in Haruno-sama, we've been expecting you."

The girl sweat dropped again and said "Uhh.. thanks.. I guess?"

"NO THANK YOU!! I SOO LOOOVEE YOU!!" the voice shouted excitedly again "I mean, it was my pleasure." he finished in his cool and smooth voice.

_Okay that was weird.. well, anyway.._

Sakura drove her car, which was a Mercedes SLR McLaren, into the vicinity of the mansion and tried to look for the path to the main house. The mansion was so huge that it seemed to be a small subdivision.

"Okay, so I'm here.." she said as she eyed the different signs around her. "But how the hell do I get to the main house?!"

As she was screaming, another car parked beside her and a man with long raven hair tied up in a ponytail got out and approached her.

"Is there anything wrong miss?" the raven haired male asked her.

She then looked up at the man standing near her car, and rolled down her car's window to get a good look at him. She squinted her eyes, since the light from the sun behind the male was too blinding.

"Well, you see.." she started, eyes still trying to adjust to the light "I'm sort of lost. I need to go to the main house you see"

"Oh. And what would you be doing there my dear?" the male asked her.

"Well, I'm supposed to stay there you see.." she then squinted for the last time, finally adjusting her vision. "The owner's are my dad's.." she trailed off and looked at the male in front of her. "ARE YOU A GOD?!" she then suddenly screamed at him.

"Uhh.. no." the male replied as he sweat dropped.

Sakura quickly smacked her hand on her forehead and began to curse under her breath.

"I'm sorry.." she said, bright red and avoiding eye contact. "I tend to do that when I meet hot guys.."

She smacked her forehead again. _Damn, did I just tell that to his face?_

"Sorry.." she said again, even redder than before.

"Nah, it's alright I was flattered actually." the guy replied while smiling at her. "And by the way this god-like hotness standing in front of you is called Itachi! Uchiha Itachi" he said as he pointed to himself.

Sakura giggled at his introduction, and was somewhat able to lessen the blush on her face.

Itachi then leaned over Sakura's car's window and asked in a smooth voice "And the equally hot being that you are is called?"

Sakura blushed again and answered "S-Sakura.. H-Haruno Sakura.."

"Oh so you're the one who's staying with us for a few months!" Itachi exclaimed. "What a nice surprise! So how's about I show you the way to the main house?" He asked as he smiled at her again.

"That would be great thank you." Sakura answered still blushing.

Itachi went back into his car, which was a Ferrari Enzo and signaled for Sakura to follow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inside the mansion:**

The youngest Uchiha was still asleep. He was dreaming of what happened two nights ago at a Masquerade ball that his brother forced him to go to.

**Sasuke's dream.**

_Stupid Itachi.. Dragging me into this thing. Hn. I'll never fall for that trick again._

_The boy then leaned against the railing of the balcony and sighed._

_I'm just wasting my time here, I better leave._

_Just as he was about to leave, a girl bumped into him._

_'I'm sorry!' the girl apologized. 'I was in a hurry, I wasn't able to see you there..' she said and bowed her head as a sign of her apology._

_'Hn.' he grunted and proceeded to make his way out of the balcony, and out of the party. But unfortunately, another form bumped into him knocking him over._

_'Sakura-chan! We have to discuss our marriage!' the new comer announced._

_'WHAT THE HELL?! I JUST MET YOU TWO MINUTES AGO!' the girl screamed._

_'But our love was that strong that we decided to get married immediately!' the guy answered._

_Sasuke watched in annoyance as the two conversed._

_'Freaks..' he muttered, and then proceeded to get out of there._

_The guy launched against the girl, and she panicked. She immediately ran away from him, letting her mask fall to the ground, and bumped into the Uchiha again. Unfortunately, the Uchiha stepped into a puddle and slipped taking the girl down with him._

_'Ow' the girl muttered, landing on top of the Uchiha._

_'Get off.' the Uchiha commanded her._

_'Uh.. what?' the girl asked still oblivious to their position._

_'I said get off.'_

_'Sakura-chan!, what is this indecent man doing to you?!' the form screamed as he approached the two._

_'Argg! Get away!!' the girl screamed, still on top of the Uchiha._

_The Uchiha had had enough of this drama, and decided to just push the girl off him and get out. He did so, and the girl ended up beside him._

_'Ow' she said as she rubbed the back of her head 'Geez.. what a gentle man' she added sarcastically._

_'Hn.'_

_'You ungentle and indecent creature, you dare hurt Sakura-chan!' the guy said and launched himself over the Uchiha._

_The Uchiha who was unaware of the guys action, was knocked over and fell on top of the girl. The girl unfortunately decided to get off the floor at the same time, and so.. the inevitable happened._

_Their lips met._

**End Sasuke's dream**

"SASUKE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF BED!" a voice screamed "WE HAVE A VISITOR!"

_Damn Itachi.. It's too early._

"SASUKE GET UP OR I'LL GO IN THERE MY SELF!" Itachi screamed again.

"I'M UP! SHUT UP ITACHI!" he answered.

**With Itachi and Sakura:**

"Do you think it would be nice to scream at him this early in the morning?" Sakura asked. "I wouldn't want to bother his sleep for my sake."

"Don't worry! It's no bother!" Itachi reassured her "Plus, I enjoy doing this anyway." he said and then grinned.

Sakura then smiled at him.

Meanwhile, the youngest Uchiha made his way to where his brother was. When he got there, he saw that his brother was with someone, but the person was behind his brother so he could not recognize him or her.

"Finally! There you are!" Itachi exclaimed "We have a guest." he said pointing to the person now beside him.

"Sasuke, meet Sakura. Sakura meet Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. I'll be staying over for a few months, hope you don't mind." Sakura said as she smiled and offered a friendly a handshake.

"Hn." he grunted, yet shook her hand otherwise.

_So it's her._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this dudes! Oh and please review.. :D Keep on reading!**


	2. Let the chase begin!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_'You're annoying you know that.'_

_She smiled._

_'Why yes, I most certainly do.'_

_'Why do you smile? That was an insult.'_

_Her smile got even brighter_

_'No. That was a compliment, thank you.'_

_'Hn.' he grunted 'You're different'_

_She smiled again. 'Everybody is.'_

_He stared at her for a while and smirked._

_'Sakura! Where are you forehead-girl?!' they heard a girl scream from the crowd 'I have someone who wants to meet you!"_

_The girl in front of him frowned._

_'I guess I better go. It was nice talking to you.'_

_'Hn.' he grunted again_

_'Can I have your name?' she asked._

_'Why do you need it?' he countered._

_She placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment_

_'I guess I don't.' she finally replied. 'But anyways, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Well, I better go then.'_

_And with that she dashed off to her friend. But in her haste, she didn't hear him say:_

_'Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

It happened before their accidental kiss, it was just a casual conversation between two bored people who had nothing better to do. He was just sitting there and she happened to pass by. She saw him and flashed him a smile. Why she went over to him, she didn't say. Why he actually talked to her, he didn't know. Things just happened between them. Their conversation, their kiss. And now them living together under one roof.

Fate was a funny thing. Moments ago, he was dreaming of the girl he accidentally kissed in a masquerade ball. And now, in front of him was that very same girl. The very same girl who talked to him that night. The very same girl who intrigued him. The very same girl who -though he would never admit -secretly wanted to get to know better.

She was now in front of him, for fate truly is a funny thing.

Truly..

a funny thing.

"I think she wants to have her hand back now Sasuke." Itachi pointed out, snapping Sasuke back to reality.

He immediately withdrew his hands and glared at his smirking brother.

_Damn Itachi._

"Uhh, well, nice to meet you Sasuke-san!" Sakura interrupted awkwardly. "I'll be staying at your mansion for a few months, hope you don't mind."

"Aww.. that is so cute Sakura-chan! You being shy around Sasu-kun!" Itachi cooed "No need to worry about him jumping you, he'd never do that." he said as he nodded his head. "For you see," he said and plastered a serious look on his face "He's gay."

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

GLARE

"Really?!"

GLARE

"Yes, I'm afraid so.. I tried introducing him to the wonders of the female species by showing him some educational books (cough porn cough), but unfortunately, I was too late." Itachi said, as he tried to wipe the imaginary tears from his eyes.

INTENSITY 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 DEATH GLARE

"Oh. That's too bad, Sasuke-san's really handsome." Sakura suddenly blurted out.

She smacked herself in the forehead again

"I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked

Itachi nodded and watched her with amusement.

"Well anyways, I guess it's okay, since Sasuke-san's gay right?"

Itachi nodded again

Sasuke glared at them both

"I.AM.NOT.GAY." he said in a threatening voice.

"Oh denial, such a bad thing.." Itachi said dramatically. "Sasuke, it's okay! I accept you for who you are!"

"I.AM.NOT.GAY." Sasuke repeated, even more threatening than before.

"No need to hide it little brother.. or should I say sister?"

"I.AM.NOT.GAY." He repeated, his murderous aura intensifying.

"It's okay Sasuke-san, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Sakura added.

That's it. He snapped.

"I AM NOT GAY! DAMN IT!" Sasuke angrily hissed at his brother as he launched himself on him.

DIE!! DIE!! ITACHI DIE!!

"Whoa, Sasuke, I know I'm attractive and all.." Itachi said "and you know I love you man.. really, but not like _that_."

Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Excuse me?!" he asked "Who said anything about loving you?! If anything, I was trying to kill you!"

He then proceeded to choke his brother, who did the same to him.

"Sasuke, stop killing your brother. And Itachi, stop calling him gay." A feminine voice scolded. "Really you two, and in front of a guess nonetheless."

Both boys looked at the new comer to the room.

"Mom." They both greeted, hands still on each other's throats.

She sighed, and approached the confused pink haired girl.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, these two handsome young men's mother." she smiled at her and offered her hand to shake.

Sakura smiled in return "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha." she said and shook her hand. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh it's nothing my dear, your parents are good friends of ours." she said as she continued to smile at her. "It's really no bother."

Sakura mouthed an "Oh." and smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Get off Itachi!" Sasuke hissed.

"You get off you fag!" Itachi retorted.

"I AM NOT GAY! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A FAG THAN I DO! LOOK AT YOUR SISSY PONY TAIL!" Sasuke angrily spat at him

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Itachi answered back

Sasuke snorted.

"Tch. Only a real fag would say that."

Itachi glared at him.

"Say that again little brother" he said in a very menacing tone.

Sakura sweat dropped seeing the sight in front of her.

"Now boys what did I tell you about fighting?!" Mikoto asked as she narrowed her eyes at the two. "You wouldn't want me to get angry now would you?"

Both boys gulped, and stopped trying to kill each other.

"Good." Mikoto said in a cheery tone. "Now, will one of you escort Sakura to her room? How about you Itachi-kun?"

"Unfortunately I can't, I have to meet someone in ten minutes and I have to freshen up." Itachi said and got up. "Sorry Sakura-chan"

Sakura blushed. "U-uhm.. It's ok Itachi-san."

"You may call me Itachi-kun if you'd like"

She blushed even more. "O-okay."

"Hn. Quit with the flirting. It's disgusting Itachi."

Itachi glared at him "At least I have some hormones, unlike somebody I know!"

"Say that again?" Sasuke demanded.

"I said-----"

"BOYS CUT IT OUT! SASUKE ESCORT SAKURA TO HER ROOM NOW! ITACHI STOP CALLING YOUR BROTHER GAY!"

Both boys glared at each other but after a while, did as they were told.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he picked up her baggage "Let's go Haruno."

"Uh, Ok." Sakura answered and followed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A few hours later..**

"YOUR STAYING WHERE?!" a blonde haired girl screamed at her phone "AND DON'T LIE TO ME FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

The girl on the other line winced at the sound of the blonde's screaming voice and covered one of her ears with her free hand.

"Must you always scream Ino-pig?"

The blonde on the other line glared at her phone.

"OF COURSE I DO! NOW ANSWER ME FOREHEAD!!"

The pink haired girl sighed.

"If I tell you, will you stop shouting?" she said still covering her ear.

"QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT FOREHEAD!! JUST ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!"

The pink haired girl sighed again

"I'm staying at the Uchiha's place, happy?"

The blonde haired girl on the other line gaped for a moment, but quickly composed her self.

"YOU'RE STAYING THERE?! OH MY GOD FOREHEAD-GIRL!! SWITCH LIVES WITH ME!!! YOU'RE SO-----"

-click-

The blonde haired girl wasn't able to continue her sentence for the pink haired girl on the other line hung up.

"DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?! OH NO YOU DIDN'T!! HOW DARE YOU FOREHEAD-GIRL!! NO ONE HANGS UP ON YAMANAKA INO!!"

"Ino-pig shut up!! I'm just beside you!"

"SO?! YOU HUNG UP!!" the blonde shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the girl beside her. "THAT WAS SOOO RUDE SAKURA!!"

The pink haired girl stared at her for a moment.

"Why the hell were we talking via phone when we are just beside each other huh pig?!" Sakura asked, confused.

The blonde haired girl just glared at her.

"MUST YOU ALWAYS SPOIL MY FUN FOREHEAD?!" she asked.

"Must you always scream every word like that?!" Sakura shot back.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! HOW COME YOU'RE SO LUCKY?!" Ino asked as she shook the other girl senseless. "IT'S NOT FAIR!! WHY DOES EVERYTHING GOOD HAPPEN TO HARUNO SAKURA?!" Ino said earning the attention of most boys.

"HARUNO SAKURA? NO WAY! SHE'S HERE?!" A random boy screamed.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Another boy screamed.

"Ino, you better shut up now." Sakura warned.

"AND WHY DO YOU GET TO STAY AT THE SAME MANSION AS THE UCHIHA BROTHERS HUH?! WHY SAKURA?! WHY?!" Ino added.

As she said those words, all the ears of the girls within the vicinity perked up.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" a random girl screamed.

"OH NO SHE'S NOT!" another girl screamed.

"Really Ino, stop that!!" Sakura said nervously.

But unfortunately Ino ignored her again.

"WHY DOES A PINK HAIRED GIRL, WITH A BIG FOREHEAD LIKE YOU GET TO STAY WITH THEM?! WHY?!" Ino asked dramatically again.

Both boys and girls immediately spotted her and shouted "THERE SHE IS!!"

Sakura immediately ran for it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!! DAMN YOU INOOOO!!!" She screamed.

"SAKURA-CHAN I LOVE YOU!!"

"HOW DARE YOU STAY UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS MY ITACHI-KUN/SASUKE-KUN?!"

... And so the chase begins.

* * *


	3. the youthful saga begins!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto..

**A/N: For those who reviewed the previous chapters, thank you! You guys are sooo nice :D**

* * *

_Screw her damn expensive heels, screw her damn expensive skirt. She needed to run, needed to run away and fast!_

_"SAKURA-CHAAAN!!! WE LOOOVEE YOU!!" she could hear some boys scream._

_"HOW DARE YOU STAY UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS MY ITACHI-KUN/SASUKE-KUN?" she could hear the girls shout._

_She knew that if she stopped running, she would surely die._

_Die of fan boy/fan girl attack._

_Really, she's been in the country for what? Three freaking days, and already her fan boys are stalking her. She'd been staying at the Uchiha Mansion for no more than a day, and already their fan girls were bent on murdering her._

_She sighed. **Damn It all!!**_

_She sees her car a few yards away from her._

_Her car, her escape pod, her ticket to freedom._

_"Only a few more meters!" she exclaimed excitedly. "A few more meters and I'm free!"_

_Behind her she could still hear people screaming "SAKURA-CHAN!!" or "HOW DARE YOU."_

_  
When she was finally near enough, she made a mad dash for her car. When she finally reached it, she searched her pocket for her keys.  
She began to panick. "Where the hell are my keys!!" she screamed frantically._

_**Where the hell? Where the hell? Where the hell?**_

_"SAKURA-CHAN!!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_

_**Oh shit.**_

_Screw her car, screw her escape pod, screw her ticket to freedom._

_She needed to run, run away and fast._

_She needed to escape. But where? How?_

_"Haruno come with me!" an unidentified voice said as its owner dragged her off to somewhere._

_"Huh-who-what?" she asked, confused._

_"Just come with me Haruno." the unidentified voice answered back. "I'll help you escape them."_

_Escape._

_The sweet word echoed in her mind._

_Escape._

_Freedom! Safety! Salvation!_

_Escape._

_Anywhere, but here.._

_She let the stranger drag her out of the dreaded place, drag her towards an empty and dark alley._

_"SAKURA-CHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_"SHOW YOURSELF YOU SHAMELESS ITACHI-KUN/SASUKE-KUN STEALER!"_

_They stopped, she tensed._

_What if they find her? What would happen to her? And most importantly, who the hell was this guy that was helping her?_

_"Relax, Sakura." the unidentified man said coolly. "They won't find us in here."_

_She tensed even more. It seems that this guy was really familiar with her. Who could he be? He might be a kidnapper! Or worse, another fan boy!_

_"Uhm.." she started nervously "Who are you?" she asked unable to make out his features with his hair being covered with a cap, his eyes with sun glasses and his mouth a high collared jacket._

Nice fashion statement

_"It's really rude of you not to recognize me." he answered in a monotone._

_"Oh. Uhmm, sorry, I guess I'm just too jumpy to let things register in my mind clearly." she apologized. "Anyways thank you."_

_"Whatever." he started as he took something out of his pocket "Here you dropped this." he said and handed her something._

_"My car keys!" she exclaimed "Thank you very much!" she said and hugged the unsuspecting guy._

_She then realized that she was hugging a complete stranger and immediately stepped away from the guy and apologized. "I'm sorry for suddenly hugging you like that." she smiled at him "But really, Thank you for saving me!"_

_"Whatever.." he replied._

_She frowned a bit, but then smiled._

_"Can I have your name?" she asked "It seems that you seem to know me."_

_The guy stared at her for a moment, seemingly contemplating on whether or not to tell the pink haired girl his real identity._

_He smirked._

_"Well, you said it yourself that I know you.." he started "So take a guess."_

_And with that he left her._

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" the Uchiha matriarch asked.

"Uh, oh, yeah.." the girl answered lamely, after snapping from her flashback. "I was just thinking Mrs. Uchiha, no need to worry." she finished with a smile.

"Well, if you say so dear.." the older woman said "But, you shouldn't dwell too much about whatever it is you're thinking about. There is such a thing as thinking too much, you know, plus your dinner's getting cold." she added before she smiled warmly at the younger girl.

Sakura returned the smile of the older female and nodded her head in understanding.

"What were you thinking about anyways Sakura?" Itachi asked suddenly "It must've bothered you a lot to make you space out like that."

Sakura blushed.

_Ughh, did I space out that long? How embarassing_

"Uhh.. I was just thinking about my first day in my new school tomorrow." she answered quickly. "I guess, I'm a little nervous.." she finished before laughing nervously.

_Well, I can't tell them that their fan girls are out to get me right?_

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it Sakura-chan! My school's just near yours, I can always come and visit you!" Itachi said to reassure the girl. "I'm just sorry that you have to put up with the fags there.." he added

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke hissed angrily at his older brother.

Itachi, however just smirked.

"Did I say something to offend our little Sasu-_chan_?!"

Sasuke glared at him

"Shut.Up."

"Sasuke! Itachi! Now's not the time!" Mikoto scolded.

The two boys just glared at each other, while their mother just sighed.

"I guess you have to get used to that Sakura-chan, sorry.." she added with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, no, it's quite entertaining actually." Sakura answered before giggling "It would surely make my stay here something unforgettable."

Itachi beamed at the girl.

"Awww.. I'm so touched." he exclaimed dramatically. "For your entertainment Sakura-chan, it shall be my mission to piss off Sasu-kun!" he added while holding her hands in his. "Yes, for you!" he excalimed, like a knight making a promise to his princess. "For you!" he repeated, for added dramatic effect.

Sakura sweat dropped.

_Uhhm, doesn't he always piss Sasuke off?_

Sasuke glared at him.

_Damn Itachi. _

Mikoto smiled.

_I have such nice kids._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Room 107 0o 9:30 a.m. o0**

"So we meet again.." A blonde haired girl said eyeing what was in front of her

"..."

"Not talking are you.." she said and snorted. "I know you can't keep that up for long.."

"..." 

"So you're really not talking to me are you?" the blonde asked again.

"..."

"WELL TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!" she screamed before huffing.

"..."

The blonde girl kept stealing glances at her so-called 'opponent' and kept on huffing with every glance.

"..."

"DAMN IT!! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" she snapped "I SAID I WAS SORRY!!"

"..."

"FINE! IF YOU'RE THAT STUBBORN FINE!!" she screamed again.

"..."

"IT'S YOUR LOSS NOT MINE!" she added angrily.

"..."

After a few minutes of glaring and huffing..

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" the blonde said clutching what was in front of her. "I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE, BUT I ALREADY APOLOGIZED!" she said, her eyes almost tearing up.

"..."

Behind the blonde, people were sweat dropping.

"I think she's lost it.." one of them murmured.

"I-I t-think this i-is just t-typical o-of I-Ino-chan" the other one answered back

Another sighed and muttered "Troublesome woman.."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" the blonde exclaimed dramatically.

A new comer to the room saw the blonde and sweat dropped.

"Uhhm.. What is Ino doing?" he asked, confused.

"Just ignore her.." a guy answered back.

"UGGGHHH!! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" the blonde screamed angrily.

The guy with the pineapple shaped hair, sitting in the back of the room sighed again.

"Ino.." he called out trying to earn the attention of the blonde. "Stop talking to a freaking.."

The blonde shot him a deadly glare.

"...muffin" he finished, before muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SHIKAMARU!" she screamed at the guy "THIS IS BETWEEN THE MUFFIN AND ME!"

_She's definitely lost it._

"Tch. Troublesome woman.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

The pineapple haired male just sighed and turned his attention away from the screaming blonde.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME NARA SHIKAMARAU!!"

Another sigh.

"SO YOU'RE TEAMING UP WITH THE MUFFIN EH?" the girl screamed

A shrug.

"WHY YOU!!! YOU!!"

An uninterested stare

"YOU!!"

A door opening..

"YOU----"

"Awww, they're having a little lover's quarrel! Isn't that cute!" their sensei interrupted, his nose burried in a small orange book "Oh, the joys of youth!" he exclaimed with his hands dramatically positioned above his heart.

Two glares

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

A hand raised in greeting.

"Yo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Admission Room 0o 9:37 a.m. o0**

"Darn, I lost Sasuke.." Sakura said, before sighing. "Well, at least I'm here."

The girl then entered the room labeled as 'Admission Room'

"Uhhm, excuse me?" she said as she peered into the room.

"Yes, how may I help you?" a woman with black hair asked.

"Uhmm, I'm new here and I was told by my friend that I should go here first." Sakura answered.

"Oh" the black haired female said. "Well, then please proceed to that room over there." she said pointing to a room labeled as 'Principal's office'

"Okay then, thanks!" she said and then made her way towards the Principal's Office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Room 107 0o 9:45 a.m. o0**

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" a blonde boy screamed.

"But, Naruto you see I was-----"

"LIAR!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Principal's Office 0o 9:40 a.m. o0**

"Ano, excuse me?" Sakura said, repeating her actions earlier.

"Who is it? What do you want?!" an annoyed sounding voice said. "Make it quick, I have lots to do."

Sakura stared at the back of a chair.

"Uhhm, I'm new and I was told to come here."

"Oh, is that it?" the owner of the voice said. "Well, then, what's your name?" she asked, the back of her chair still facing the girl.

"Haruno Sakura, Ma'am."

"Oh yes, I was informed about you." she answered, her back still turned. "Let's see.."

The person then began rummaging through her file cabinet and finally took out a piece of paper.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, holding the paper. "Here's your schedule, Ms. Haruno." she said finally facing the girl.

"Thanks, Ms ?"

She smiled at the younger girl

"Don't bother with the formalities, call me Tsunade." the female sitting in the chair said.

"Uhm, don't you think that it's weird for a student to be calling the principal with her first name?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade, stared at her a bit and then started to laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Room 107 0o 9:46 a.m. o0**

"Really, Naruto, can't you give me a chance to explain?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, WE KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER LIE!"

"Haha, you got me.."

"SEE!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

"Naruto, as much as I admire the youthfulness of this youthful conversation, I think we should stop so we can start our ever youthful class!" Kakashi said with an amused tone.

Naruto stared at his sensei like he grew another perverted head.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop talking like that.. it's creepy. You sound like.." he shuddered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Principal's Office 0o 9:46 a.m. o0**

"Hahahahaha, principal!" the older female managed to say after laughing so hard. "Hahahahahaha, that's a good one!!"

Sakura sweat dropped

"Uhhmm, what's so funny Tsunade-sama?" she asked, confused.

"Dear, I'm not the principal.."

"Oh, I just thought that, because you know, you _were_ sitting in the principal's chair."

"Hehehe.. I was just, resting.." Tsunade answered lamely. "I'm his secretary, the real principal is.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Konoha High School 0o 9:47 a.m. o0**

**-static- -static-**

**-ding ding ding-**

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! MAY YOU ENJOY THIS VERY YOUTHFUL FIRST DAY OF CLASSES! I HOPE THAT YOUR EVER YOUTHFUL SPIRITS CONTINUE TO BURN WITH THE WHITE HOT YOUTHFUL INTENSITY OF THE EVER YOUTHFUL SUN!"

-everybody sweat drops -

"AND AS FOR THIS VERY YOUTHFUL DAY'S EVENT, I EXPECT YOU ALL TO ATTEND OUR EVER YOUTHFUL STUDENT'S ASSEMBLY!THAT IS ALL AND MAY YOU ENJOY THE EVER ENCHANTING PHENOMENON CALLED YOUTH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Principal's Office 0o 9:48 a.m. o0**

Tsunade sighed.

"That was the principal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Room 107 0o 9:48 a.m. o0**

"Like Gai-sensei.." Naruto finished, still shuddering.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Day of School!**

**Konoha High School **

_**Let the ever youthful high school saga begin!**_

* * *

**A/N: Gai as the principal.. hehehe.. what youth-filled adventures awaits our little characters?! hihihi..**

**And yeah, please review, i'd like to know what you think, it makes it easier to write the following chapter.. Thanks:D **


	4. Hello Stranger

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!

This is dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed this story. :D I love you all.

* * *

"Hell --- 

He knew it! Oh how he knew it!

He knew something was going to go very wrong today.

He knew it from the look on the bastard's eyes.

Such a glint did they have. And he knew from there that he was up to something.

He knew that whatever it was, it was going to be big.

He could feel an aura of extreme mischief emanating from him.

Such a strong aura was it, that he could still feel it after they parted ways.

He knew, but how stupid was he?

How stupid was he to have ignored the signs?!

How stupid was he to have shrugged it off?!

He should've known better, after all, he knew that this was normal conduct for the bastard.

He should've prepared himself for something like this.

He should've --- WHAT THE HELL?! Was the bastard taking his shirt off?!

That's it. He should've killed the bastard when he had the chance.

--- NO."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As much as she wanted to enjoy the tour, she couldn't. It wasn't because it was boring nor was it because she found the company of the Student Council President, the one giving her the tour, unpleasant. It wasn't anything like that. On the contrary, the president was quite the gentleman, and she enjoyed his company immensely.

No, the problem wasn't him, it was...

"Sakura-san you are the love of my life! The ONE. My soul mate, my precious, my significant other!"

..._that_.

"..You're like a youthful dictionary, you add meaning to my youth-filled life! Your father must be a youthful archer because he sure shot a youthful bull's eye! Your father must be a youthful hunter because he sure caught a youthful fox!"

It was sweet and flattering at first, but after 25 minutes of continuous proclamations of love and all those cheesy pick-up lines, it just gets old...

...and not to mention, annoying.

_Someone please make him stop!_ Her inner screamed.

But, as much as she hated it, it continues..

"..You must be a youthful Snickers, because you satisfy me! You remind me of a youthful magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here! You must be from Pearl Harbor, because baby, you're one heck of a youthful bomb!"

The guy winked at her, and she flinched inwardly.

Really, it **HAD** to stop.

"Uhhh Lee was it?" she asked

_She's talking to me!_ Lee screamed in his mind. _Time for the youthful finisher Naruto-kun taught me!_

"As flattering and 'youthful' as that was.." she said as she emphasized the youthful part with her fingers " I think you ---" she continued before being cut off.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call a youthful FINE PRINT! Your father must play the trumpet, because you sure make me horny! I'm good at math. U plus I equals 69!"

Her brain stopped for a moment.

Both the president and Sakura stared at the boy clad in green.

_Did he just say what I think he did?!_

Her brain did a double take.

She narrowed her eyes, and clenched her fists.

_Yep. He did._

"EXCUSE ME?!" she asked, furious.

The boy was confused. He was about to ask what was wrong but the pink haired girl aimed a punch at him, and it hit him square in the face. He fell to the floor and she gave him one last glare before walking off muttering 'Stupid youthful perv'.

The boy clad in green was to say the least, confused.

"Wh-what did I do wrong Neji-kun?" he asked the quiet president as he rubbed his now bruised face. "I did every youthful thing that Naruto-kun told me to!"

Neji stared at him for a moment, then shook his head.

He started to walk off and began saying: "Kakashi and Gai together is a deadly combination.." he stopped walking and gave the fallen boy one final look. "Remember that Lee." he finished and continued to walk in the same direction as Sakura did.

Ah, words of wisdom we all should follow.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Girls were dropping dead on the floor. (well, they're not really dead.. but you get the point. :D)

How could they not?! One of the hottest bachelors in the country was standing shirtless in front of them.

His mere presence made their hearts beat faster. Just his small smiles melted their hearts and made their knees give way.

Him shirtless? It simply took their breaths away.

A confused principal was staring at his former student. He had invited him to give the opening remarks for the first student assembly of the school year, and honestly, this isn't how he imagined him welcoming the students back to their school.

"Uhh, Itachi-kun?" the principal started. "Why are you shirtless?" (A/N: I think, the real question is, why isn't he?! XD)

Itachi let out a chuckle and faced the confused principal.

"It is a demonstration." he answered briefly.

"A demonstration?" the principal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi was about to answer, but someone interrupted him.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD! PUT ON A SHIRT AND GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Itachi eyed the younger boy and smirked.

Ah, what a welcome from his darling little brother.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Gai's POV (The world, as viewed in the eyes of Gai XD)

Ah! Brotherly love! Such a youthful display of brotherly love!

Itachi-kun, being an exemplary display of youthfulness that he was, was asked by yours truly to give an opening remark in this school year's first youthful student assembly. And to all our youthful delight, he accepted.

Sasuke-kun, one of our best students here at Konoha High is Itachi-kun's younger brother. As expected of an Uchiha, he excelled in every field possible, and even exceeded his brother in some of them. Too bad though, he didn't share the same passion for youth that his older brother had. :(

But that didn't matter! For today was definitely a day to remember! The day that the two brothers show the world such an exemplary display of brotherly love! An exemplary display of youth!

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD! PUT ON A SHIRT AND GET OFF THE STAGE!" Sasuke-kun yelled with such display of youth and enthusiasm. (He makes me proud to call him my student. :'D)

"What is it little brother? Came here to join my demonstration of youth?" Itachi-kun asked ever politely. (It touches my heart that he goes as far as sacrificing his body for the sake of youth :'D)

Sasuke-kun finally reached the stage, and launches at his brother. Tears fill my eyes. Such a display of brotherly affection! Look at them, not even ashamed of hugging each other in front of the whole school!

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Sasuke-kun asks, his hands on his brother's neck. (He's probably massaging it or something.)

"Why, just giving an opening remark." Itachi-kun answered casually. "Ask Gai-sensei if you want."

Sasuke-kun looks at me with such fire in his eyes! He finally sees the wonders of youth!

I nodded at him, tears still staining my eyes. I was just so proud! X'D

Sasuke-kun gets off his brother and began fixing his clothes.

"Put a shirt on Itachi, I don't think it's very appropriate for you to be doing that." Sasuke-kun says calmly. (Aww, such concern for his brother!)

"But Sasu-chan, I'm merely displaying the youthfulness that I posses!" Itachi-kun says with so much conviction. "Don't you agree Gai-sensei?"

Both boys turn to me. Itachi-kun smiling, Sasuke-kun having that same fire in his eyes.

I nodded, and Itachi-kun's smile broaden, while the fire in Sasuke-kun's eyes seem to be burning a hundred-fold.

Suddenly, an idea hits me. Sasuke-kun would probably thank me for this. It would make his fire for youth burn even more!

"Uhh, Sasuke-kun.." I started. "Would you like to join your brother in his display of youth?"

Itachi-kun smiled even more, and Sasuke-kun?

You can't even describe the flame that burns within him now. X'D

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

This has got to be the weirdest first day for her.

First off, she learns that her principal is a youth-crazed spandex wearing fellow. You could just imagine the joy that brought her.

Second, she went on a tour with a guy who had longer, not to mention silkier hair than her. Not that she minded though, she thought he was hot, with a capital **H.O.T.** so probably that was the highlight of her day.

Third, she encountered the vice president of the student council, and he just happens to have a crush on her. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but did he really have to be a perv? And what's with all those 'youthful' pick-up lines? Did everyone in this school talk like that? Will she end up talking like that too?!

Ughh.. The thought was just too.. disturbing.

"We're here." the president suddenly stated, snapping her out of her thoughts.

_Aww, tour's already over? And we were finally alone._ Her inner whined. Sakura just shrugged it off.

"Ah, I see." she said. "Thank you for the.. uhh, interesting tour Hyuga-san. I do hope that we see each other around campus." she finished as she bowed her head to show her appreciation.

Being the gentleman that he was, he returned her gesture and escorted her towards the students assembly.

When they entered Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor and Neji slapped a hand on his forehead.

Did she say meeting Neji was the highlight of her day? Oh. She takes that back...

..because this definitely was!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Uhh, Sasuke-kun.." Gai started. "Would you like to join your brother in his display of youth?"

Those twelve seemingly small words just made his day.

"Yes Sasu-chan, care to join me?" he asked his little brother.

The whole auditorium went quiet, and the girls who were lying faint on the floor a few seconds ago miraculously gained consciousness.

"Bet ya he wouldn't Kiba! Teme doesn't have a physique like I do. He's probably ashamed of his abs less body."

Well, I guess we all know who said that.

_Note to self: Kill the dobe after killing Itachi._

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!! S-Sasuke-kun a-and I-Itachi-kun? S-Shirtless? In the s-same room as me? I must be dreaming"

**-thud-**

And the very same girl fell to the floor, unable to handle such excitement. Poor girl.

"Ne, Hyuga-san, what's going on? Is this a normal thing here?" a female voice asked, confused.

"Yes and no." he answered briefly before sighing. "Ms. Haruno please just ignore the idiots on our once respectable stage." the Hyuga answered in an emotionless tone.

The conversation of the two caught the attention of one of the 'idiots' on stage.

"Ah, Neji-kun!" the principal yelled excitedly. "Good thing you're here! Oh, and is that youthful young lady Ms. Haruno?" he asked pointing at Sakura who was beside Neji.

_Again with the 'youthful'._ Sakura inwardly groaned.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Itachi greeted with a wink.

She blushed. (He was after all, shirtless)

"Hi Itachi-kun" she replied with a small wave. "What are you guys doing there? Shirtless I mean." she asked (not that she was complaining).

Itachi beamed at her. "Just a display of our youth! But Sasu-chan here won't join us." he finished with a pout.

"Oh, I see. But I don't think he'd be comfortable with that." Sakura said, earning a nod of agreement from the younger Uchiha. "Gay people don't normally go around shirtless do they?" she asked innocently.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Every one in the room stared at her.

The female population seemed ready to murder her.

The male population seemed amused.

Naruto and Kiba were about to burst with laughter. The Hyuga Neji's lips were twitching upwards.

And Sasu-chan? I meant, Sasuke-kun?

His hands were shaking.

**One second..**

Naruto and Kiba finally laughed out loud.

**Two seconds..**

Gai started giving a lecture about the youthfulness of a person regardless of their gender.

**Three seconds..**

A random fan girls grew hysterical, continuously muttering about her Sasuke-kun being 100 percent male.

**Four seconds..**

Neji covered his face, covering up a smile.

**Five seconds..**

Sasuke cracks.

"FINE!" He screamed, clutching the bottom of his shirt. He narrowed his eyes at his brother and said "Go to hell Itachi."

And with that, he took his shirt off, earning squeals of delight from the now fainted fan girls of his, and a few disappointed sighs from those who wanted to prove that he was gay.

And Sakura?

Surprisingly, she was no longer there.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The moment she spotted that particular cap from where she was standing back in the auditorium, she immediately went after it.

It was him, she was sure! That was the same cap that the mysterious guy wore when he saved her. That autograph black cap with the customized artwork on it. It was him! It had to be!

She stops for a while to catch her breath. Suddenly she hears squeals of joy coming from the auditorium.

"I guess, Sasuke's not gay after all." she sighed. "Damn, I can't believe I missed that." disappointment very evident in her voice.

"Missed what?" a male voice suddenly asked.

She looks up, and her eyes widen at what she sees.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" she screamed, disbelief very evident from her expression. " T-the guy that saved me.. was YOU?!"

And all she got from him was a smile and a nod.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know!! It's been what? a month? more? argg.. Sorry :( I was busy with school, so yeah.. Sorry!**

**Well, if you thought I wasn't going to update this, well I thought so too! haha. But don't worry, I'll finish this! YEAH!!**

**Hehe.. anyways, who do you think it was? Hmm.. :D Find out on the next chapter! weee!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Well, let me know what you think, and leave a REVIEW.**

**peace!**


	5. Of fairy tales, heroes, and villains

**Disclaimer: Uhmm, no. (sulks)**

* * *

A few days ago.

**Ino's POV**

We all thought that she was the smart one.

Yep, that big forehead of hers had us all fooled.

It was quite clear that the boy reeked 'prince charming'.

I mean, the face, the body, _the saving-hopeless-forehead-girl._

He just screams prince charming damn it!

And the fact that they had a chance meeting before the rescuing just adds to his charm.

But no, forehead wasn't able to put two and two together and just had to go all 'It's just a coincidence, Ino.' (in that i-know-what-you're-thinking-and-you-better-stop-right-now voice of hers.)

Really now, the guy she sat with on the plane ride here _just happens_ to be the guy who saved her? This, a coincidence?

I think not!

If there's one thing I learned from the Hyuuga boy after stalking him for a few months (not that he'll ever know that) is that there is no such thing as coincidences!

It's fate damn it! **FATE**!

But alas, I fear that that big forehead of hers is actually blocking her vision. I mean how could she not see this?!

It's a good thing for her though that she has me. Her head turning, curvaceous, golden-hearted, and ever humble best friend.

The same best friend who shall lead her to the path of Loooooove!

And all this, I shall accomplish with this ye mighty pen!

Oh how this fills me with glee. And-- Oh hello, what's this?

I grin maliciously.

...I hope _he_ likes acting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He can't believe that he's here right now.

Being forced to interact with all these insignificant, talent less people.

Enduring every girl, and sometimes guy who fawns over him and his works.

Holding his tongue about every flaw he sees in them.

And having to fake a smile, so that he could be 'friends' with everyone.

And all this, because of one girl. The girl who is currently sitting beside him, with a panicked look on her face.

The girl who he sat with on his plane ride to Japan.

The girl who he 'rescued' from rabid fan girls and boys.

The very same girl who refused his marriage proposal.

He sighed.

It was supposed to be a quick deal. Really, it was.

They get married, he gets her fortune.

They become insanely rich together, and live unhappily ever after.

But no, that's just not how their story goes.

Because her and her father just had to refuse the ever appealing offer. With her_ not even bothering_ to find out _who_ exactly was proposing.

And now, he gets stuck with this ridiculous plan.

But being raised as he was, he does not question it, nor does he complain.

But, he just wishes that the situation wasn't this--weird.

Or the plan, just be in the lines of 'let's-kidnap-her-and-die-insanely-rich-and-happy-in-fiji-with-her-ransom-money'

But nooooo, it just had to be: '...make her fall in love with you.'

Because the universe just loves to make his life complicated.

That, or his father just wasn't that creative.

But either way, he complies.

And like an obedient little boy he nods in agreement and smiles.

_'Do I have to love her back?' _

_'No.' _

As long as he didn't have to do something he doesn't want..

_'True love, after all, is only true in fairytales.'_

..it's fine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura was stumped. No matter how hard she tries to remember, the memory of her signing up for art class just never seems to come up.

She was sure she wrote 'theater arts' in that blasted application form. She even re-read it thrice!

How could this have happened?

It was highly unlikely that the teachers misread her form. Her penmanship was quite legible.

She was sure it wasn't because theater arts was already full when she signed up. She asked beforehand if there were still slots available, and the guy said 'yes'.

That guy couldn't have lied, he had no reason to. So why then was she here??

It's not that she hates art or anything, it's just that for one thing, she absolutely has no talent for this!

And she was pretty damn sure that smiley faces and stick figures just aren't enough to pass this class.

She asked Hyuuga Neji, the Student Council President if there was any way to switch electives. But he just ran off, muttering something about it being destiny or something.

So simply put, she was doomed.

And what's worse was they already had an art plate, and everyone was diligently working except her.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" she asked her seatmate.

"Ugly, stop bothering me. And who do you think I'm drawing?" Mr. seatmate asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, judging from the length of the hair, the facial features, and that awesome chibi smile, I'd say you're drawing me."

"And here I thought you were just another girl with a mismatched face." he answered dryly. "Now leave me alone."

"Sai, the theme was 'you as a superhero' not draw your seatmate" Sakura said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Though I'm quite flattered that you're drawing me." she finished with a smile.

"Ugly, I _am_ doing this art plate based on the theme." Sai answered confidently "And you misunderstand, you're not me as a superhero, that would just be distasteful"

Sakura snorted. "Oh yeah? then why are you drawing me then?"

"Look here." he said pointing to his drawing of an eraser with a cape drawing a sword against the chibified Sakura. "This is me." Sakura nodded. "And this is you, the _villain_."

"The villain?"

"Well, ugly, If I were to be a superhero, I'd like my powers to eradicate ugliness." He stated "And what better representation than you?"

Sakura smiled. "You know, Mr. Hero, I could give you a better villain."

"Really?" Sai asked, highly skeptical. "Who?"

She then punched him in the face.

"_You._"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you sure this is the right class?" a brown haired male asked, highly skeptical.

"YES. I'm not that stupid, the room number said 203, this _is _the right class." the blonde male answered.

"I highly doubt that we're in the right class Naruto."

"Just shut it Kiba. For the last time, we are in the right class!!"

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't your hot friend here?!"

"Teme?!"

"Idiot! The pink haired one! You said that she'd be here!" Kiba answered with obvious irritation "Wait, wait, _you_ think Sasuke's _hot?!_"

"NO! I mean, teme's in this class!" Naruto answered pointing to a boy being mobbed by tons of girls. "See?"

Now, Kiba grew even more skeptical. "Naruto, I really do think that this isn't the right class. I mean, he's here, that just goes against logic!" Kiba then glanced at Naruto "Oh wait, is logic a big word for you?"

"Shut it dog boy!" Naruto answered defensively. "Everybody knows what logic means! It's the famous game. _Duh_." he finished rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say Naruto." Kiba answered sarcastically. "Uhh, don't you think you should be saving your best friend's ass right now? I think half of his shirt's already ripped off." he said pointing to the poor boy being molested. "And, I think Sasuke's no longer going to be pure in a few seconds. Oh wow, is that a stun gun?!"

"What already?! Those fan girls sure are getting faster this days." Naruto answered, astonished "See 'ya later Kiba. I'm off to save the _princess_."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now, now, Sasuke was a calm, wise young man.

He thinks things through and weighs every possible option and their respective outcomes. He uses his reasoning, and does not act on impulse alone. He considers the possible consequences of his actions, and acts accordingly.

_Resist the urge to kill. They're just girls. Girls with, shit, is that a stun gun?! Need a plan to destroy all of them quick. _

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun's so hot! Though I personally think Itachi-kun may be hotter. Oh well!"

Now, that girl was_ definitely_ going to go down first.

"Oh my God! Sasuke-kun in theater arts? Kyaaaa!! He'd look so hot as the prince! Or even the villain!"

God. Here comes the swoons and sighs.

Somebody kill his fan girls now. (no, not him, he's too handsome to kill.)

"Yeah!! I'm so going to be his princess!"

Oh, what is that he hears? Is that, oh my, is it **SILENCE**?

"Excuse me, but I believe that would be me."

"Nah-uh, it's me bitch."

"Get over yourselves, that role is reserved for me!"

Ding, ding! Idea!

"Ahem. I believe, that girl over there" Sasuke said, pointing to the 'I-think-Itachi-kun's-hotter-girl' "just said she's better than all of you, and will be my princess."

And here comes the silence again.

"What? It's true." said the 'I-think-Itachi-kun's-hotter-girl' "Denial's a bad thing, bitches."

And with that, all the girls present launched themselves onto the 'I-think-Itachi-kun's-hotter-girl', leaving Sasuke free to roll away from the brewing bitch fight.

Now, now, Sasuke was a calm, wise young man.

He thinks things through and weighs every possible option and their respective outcomes. He uses his reasoning, and does not act on impulse alone. He considers the possible consequences of his actions, and acts accordingly.

And because of that, he was a master of manipulating people's weaknesses.

And if he'd ever be in a play, he'd _so_ be the villain.

Because villains are as conniving as he.

And they're always, _always_ hotter than Itachi!

* * *

**A/N: Uhh, sorry it took so long. I was pretty busy this past two months with you know, the usual 'corrupting-the-little-children' and 'plotting-the-demise-of-my-evil-_EVIL_-teachers'**

**As you might've guessed, it took me a while to finish those things, and I wasn't able to update.. -sighs-**

**Hope you people are still there!**

**-The last bit was just Sasuke's ego talking.**

**And, yeah, It was Sai! Why he was wearing that outfit, you shall see in the next chapters! So keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks!**

**peace, love and cookies to you dudes!**


End file.
